


The Sunlit Heights

by flickerjax (Stone_Princess)



Category: The Rifter - Ginn Hale
Genre: Canon Compliant, First Time, Love, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-01
Updated: 2013-11-01
Packaged: 2017-12-31 05:11:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1027620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stone_Princess/pseuds/flickerjax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Ravishan wake that first morning in the the hotel in Nurjima and take some time to discover each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sunlit Heights

**Author's Note:**

> It is a joy to have Rhiannonhero as my friend, made slightly greater by the wonderful things she brings into my life, including The Rifter. She's also been a strong support for me in writing over the years and I'm thrilled to still have her hand to help guide me when my own words fail. Without her I'd be no writer and a lesser person. There is love. 
> 
> Once again I felt compelled to insert an explicit sex scene where the book gave only tantalizing paragraphs. A nod to Oscar Wilde for the title.

* * *

"We can stay in bed all day if we want to," Ravishan said, kissing John's shoulder and the curve of his neck. John knew this privacy and freedom to explore each other was a great boon and he didn’t want to waste a second of it. He kissed Ravishan, falling into the inviting heat of his mouth, drawing out the passion of it until they were both breathless. John pulled back slightly, breaking the kiss, just to look at the beautiful man laid out like a gift in his bed. All day was not enough time for John to revel in the sense of wonder he felt at having found Ravishan in this hard, lonely world.

Ravishan reached for John and pull him close, his fingers trailing over John's collarbone, his shoulder. "Last night was… I didn't know it could be like that." His breath was hot against John's skin, his hands clutching at John's hips.

John rolled slightly so they faced each other and pulled him up. Ravishan's lips were pink and soft and beautifully irresistible. John captured them with a deep kiss, wordless in his happiness at being able to touch Ravishan like this. Ravishan responded beautifully, opening up into the kiss, pressing his body as close to John as he could. They moved slowly together, Ravishan's body still relaxed and warm from sleep. The rising sun poured through the window, covering them in faint heat and making Ravishan's skin glow.

The kisses grew into exploration, soft and slow. Lips and fingers searching every place they hadn't yet discovered. John relaxed into the feeling of Ravishan's gentle touch. Even that easy touch seemed like an incredible indulgence. The sheets beneath them were their own pleasure, a softness John hadn't felt since he'd come to Basawar. The unfettered access to Ravishan's body, his mouth, was so overwhelming it was dreamlike still. After so many years of isolation and desperation since he'd entered Rathal'pesha, this freedom was exquisite, somehow more incredible because it was so unexpected to find himself in this flower scented room, on a soft bed, with his lover finally naked in his arms. He tipped his head down to kiss along the sharp curve of Ravishan's collarbone, a line of striking beauty which he’d only been able to admire on the rare occasions when Ravishan was in the infirmary.

"Your braid is a mess." John could hear the smile in Ravishan's voice as his hands untied the silk cord binding John's braid and slowly started to untwine his hair. "My Jahn," Ravishan whispered as he combed his fingers through John's unruly locks, spreading them out across the pillow. John's heart nearly burst, so full of the gift that was Ravishan. He rolled on to his back and pulled Ravishan down on top of him, catching that gorgeous mouth again. He felt Ravishan's erection growing against his hip. John's own desire rose at the sensation of it. He kissed Ravishan fiercely, holding on to him as if he might just disappear when this dream ended.

John ran his hands down Ravishan's ribs and clutched his hips, rolling with the movement as Ravishan rocked gently against him. He knew this tenderness was new to Ravishan, nothing like the furtive fumbling in that dirty alley. But it was new to John too. Though his experience was greater, it had been furtive in its own way—all about fulfilling mutual need and never touching his emotions. This connection, the blooming spread of love in his heart, was unfamiliar. Yet it felt exactly right, like it had been there his whole life, waiting for him to discover it. Waiting for him to discover Ravishan.

Above him, Ravishan's weight shifted and he broke the kiss, sitting up, straddling John's thighs. John reached up, palming Ravishan's nipples and slowly dragging his hands down, covering as much skin as he could. 

"I want to, ah, you know, with my mouth like you did last night." Ravishan flushed deeply and leaned into John's touch, "Show me how?" A dark lock fell over Ravishan's face as he tipped it down, unable to look at John.

"Don't be shy," John said, catching Ravishan's chin and bringing his eyes back up. "Everything we do is beautiful, nothing ever to be ashamed of. It's just an expression of our love and desire." 

Ravishan looked up through his lashes. "I just want to please you. I want to make you as happy as you make me." 

"Everything about you pleases me. Touch me like you want to be touched. You know what feels good," John instructed as he guided Ravishan's hand down over his cock and grasped Ravishan's with his other. "I can show you how I want to be touched." He squeezed and stroked Ravishan's cock and his own, his hand wrapped around Ravishan's, in the same motions. "Or you can experiment and learn what I like." He brought Ravishan's hand to his mouth and licked wetly over his palm. Then sucked his thumb into his mouth and brought it back to his cock. He jerked both their hands over it for a second then dragged Ravishan's wet thumb over the head through the precum pooling there. He shuddered and gasped at the touch and let go, leaving Ravishan to learn 

As with everything he did, Ravishan's natural enthusiasm carried into the bedroom. His physical prowess showed through in the graceful way he moved, half leaning over John to watch his own hand work over John's cock. The lazy languor of slow kisses in the sunlit bedroom burned off quickly with each stroke. Ravishan applied himself, his attention moving back forth between John's cock and his face, watching the effect of each changed movement of his hand. John lay back, moaning and moving comfortably in Ravishan's capable hands. Ravishan shifted, his hot mouth closing over John's nipple.

"Ah Lamiri Ravishan, you learn so fast. Look at you innovating already."

"Jahn, you are my Laman Jahn, you always have been." Ravishan's voice was reverent and rough, his breath felt cool over John's wet nipple. He kissed the other nipple then moved lower, lips brushing over John's ribs, the plane of his stomach, and lower still until John could feel hot breath over the head of his cock.

John looked down to see Ravishan looking up at him, face flushed, eyes bright. 

"Just like a kiss?" Ravishan asked.

John nodded. "Like a kiss," he replied, "but more. You'll see, just use your tongue and lips like you would your hand. I think you'll just know what do."

John watched, intent, as Ravishan closed his mouth over the head of John's cock, in sort of a wet open mouthed kiss. The heat was unbelievably fantastic and John let his head fall back to the pillow, chin tucked down so he could see Ravishan's dark head over his cock. Ravishan opened his mouth wider and took as much of John into his mouth as he could, his tongue a gentle press on John's shaft. Ravishan pulled back and licked up the length of John's cock, two, three times. Then he set on John with small kisses and licks, over John's cock, the crease at the top of his thigh, low on his belly, over his balls, and back up his cock, where Ravishan again took the head in his mouth, sucking harder this time. John was attentive, giving in to natural responses, jerking his hips up when something felt particularly good, whispering encouragement when Ravishan looked up at him. Quickly Ravishan found a steady rhythm, his mouth around John, his tongue and lips changing pressure and speed. John's hand found its way into the dark disarray of Ravishan's hair, hand cupping the back of Ravishan's skull. Ravishan moaned softly as he continued to suck John's cock. Nothing had prepared John for the heat of Ravishan's mouth, for how fast Ravishan would go from learning to actively pleasuring John.

Ravishan wrapped his hand around the base of John's cock, slipping over the spit wet skin, as he sucked harder. Lost in the sensation of it, before he realized what he was doing, John gripped Ravishan's head and pushed him down to get more. He was so close now, it took every bit of will power he had to release Ravishan and clutch the sheets next to him. Afraid he'd push Ravishan too far this first time, he knew it was best.

Unexpectedly, Ravishan pulled of his cock and looked up at John. His face was flushed and lips red and a little swollen. He was the perfect picture of debauchery and John felt like he could come just from seeing Ravishan like this.

"Jahn, please," Ravishan's voice was hoarse. "Please, it feels good when I know you like it. Show me, show me what you want." As he spoke he lifted John's hand off the bed and brought it back around his head. Lowering himself back over John's cock, Ravishan used his own hand, awkwardly, to guide John's hand to the back of his head, before again wrapping a hand around John's cock, and cupping John's balls with the other, and sucking him in again. John just let his hand grip lightly in Ravishan's hair for a second before pushing gently, experimentally, to speed up Ravishan's delightful sucking. Ravishan responded by moving faster, sucking harder and John knew he wouldn't last.

John was so close to coming, the edges of his vision going black as he watched Ravishan work his cock. He gripped Ravishan's hair a little tighter as heat coiled low in his belly and his release pushed closer.

"Ravishan," John choked out, "Please, I can't last much longer."

Ravishan looked up. "I want to taste you." He flushed deeper red as he spoke and took John right back into his mouth, just as John started to come. It was too much, Ravishan's face both salaciously wanton and innocent, his hot mouth, his insistence that John take control. John shuddered through his release, coming in Ravishan's mouth. Feeling Ravishan struggle to swallow, to hold him in his mouth, the slightly desperate awkwardness of their position, made it better. Ravishan licked the length of John's too sensitive dick and moved to the side, laying his head against John's hip, face tipped so John couldn't see him.

"Hey," John whispered, stroking Ravishan's hair, "come here and kiss me."

As he crawled back up to John, Ravishan broke into one of his amazing smiles. "You want to kiss me now?" He asked shyly.

"Always," John answered and slanted his mouth over Ravishan's, capturing his tongue and tasting himself there. Ravishan pushed into the kiss, grinding against John's hip.

"Now let's see about you," John said. He rolled Ravishan on to his back and knelt over him, knees on either side of Ravishan's hips.

"About me," Ravishan repeated.

"Yes, let's see what you like best." John leaned down to kiss Ravishan again, softly this time, moving from his lips over his sharp cheekbones, his brow, licking edge of his earlobe making Ravishan shudder. "Mmm, you like that," John whispered breathily into Ravishan's ear making him shiver again. "How about this?" John bit lightly down Ravishan's neck and a little harder into the muscle along his shoulder.

John leaned down, his weight on his elbows as he found Ravishan's nipple and worried it with his teeth. Ravishan cried out and arched up into John as John kissed the little bites away. The response was too delicious to ignore so John kept at it, switching to the other nipple, rebalancing himself to splay his hand over Ravishan's ribs, pulling him in as Ravishan arched up again.

Ravishan's torso was mapped in trails of scars and John followed each one with his tongue as he moved lower. He investigated the hard planes of Ravishan's abdomen with his lips. He bit and sucked his way over Ravishan's hipbones, holding him tightly as Ravishan writhed beneath him.

"You like that too," John said, leaning so close in that the dark curls of hair snaking down from Ravishan's belly button tickled his nose.

"Please, please," Ravishan answered, pushing his hips up toward John. John pressed them back down against the bed and followed, closing his mouth over the head of Ravishan's needy cock. John slid down into those dark curls again, taking Ravishan's cock all the way into his throat as Ravishan bucked up and cried out, coming too quickly. John pulled back a little, swallowing Ravishan's release. He sat up, wiping the back of his hand across his mouth.

"I'm sorry," Ravishan panted, "I couldn't hold on. It was too good to have your mouth on me." He turned his face in shame as John crawled back up his body.

"Hey," John said, catching he curve of Ravishan's jaw against his palm. "I was trying to make you come and I did." He smiled and leaned into kiss those soft, red lips, letting Ravishan taste himself in John's mouth. 

John pulled Ravishan against him, drawing out the kiss. He stroked his hands down Ravishan's strong back, through his hair, gentling him and keeping him close. They kissed with the slow languor of satisfaction, touching each other, drifting and drowning in the closeness and the intimacy they'd been so long denied. The sun slowly rose higher as their fingers traced patterns over warm skin.

As John kissed over Ravishan's collarbone, his let his fingers trace over the lines of Ravishan's face, his sharp cheek bones, the curve of his jaw. He moved to trace the cushion of Ravishan's lips, but Ravishan open his mouth and sucked the tips of John's fingers in. John was suddenly very aware of his growing erection pressing into Ravishan's hips. He kissed the small pink scar at the corner of Ravishan's mouth, as Ravishan sucked his fingers. Ravishan released John's fingers and turned, his eager kiss was ravenous and greedy. John rubbed his cock against Ravishan's hip, while he reached his wet fingers down to wrap them around Ravishan's shaft.

They shifted and rolled, touching each other, passion quickly stripping away the slow, tender embraces they'd been sharing. Ravishan reached for John's erection, pressing his palm hard against it, as his fingers stroked over John balls. John mimicked the motion but pushed down further, his wet fingers touching Ravishan's dark entrance.

"I want to show you something else," John said into Ravishan's ear. "Do you trust me to make you feel good?"

"Yes," Ravishan answered, turning his head until his lips nearly touched John's. "Anything. I want to do everything with you." He kissed John again, his need burning into the kiss.

As they kissed, John carefully worked his fingers into Ravishan, first one, then two, feeling Ravishan stretch, slowly opening to him.

"I want to be inside you, Ravishan," John said, "I promise I’ll make it so good for you." He moved off the bed, at Ravishan's look of slight alarm he added, "Just wait, I'll be right back."

Among the bottles and tins in the large washroom, John found some oil that smelled faintly nutty and didn't burn his lips when he tasted it. He carried the tin back to the bed, so grateful to have found it.

Ravishan was waiting, his head resting on one arm, the other slowly stroked his own cock. He pulled his hand back in embarrassment when he saw John watching him.

"You look beautiful like that," John said, leaning over Ravishan and kissing him. "So beautiful," he repeated, biting Ravishan's nipple lightly as he knelt next to Ravishan's lean, golden body. He let the bottle of oil roll next to Ravishan's waist as he reached to tilt Ravishan's hips up and spread his legs. Ravishan dropped his knees out, offering himself up to John. John felt heat rush through him, aware suddenly that he was finally going to fuck to Ravishan, after so much waiting, after they'd denied themselves so long. His hands shook, just slightly, as he uncapped the oil and poured some over his fingers. 

"This is going to be good," he promised, leaning down to kiss Ravishan again as he carefully slipped his fingers back inside Ravishan's passage. Ravishan whimpered softly. "Okay?" John asked, unable to interpret the sound.

Ravishan nodded. "Don't stop," he whispered.

John reached up with his free hand and wrapped it protectively around the back of Ravishan's neck. At his touch he felt the tension drain from Ravishan's body and Ravishan laid back on bed. It was almost too much, the trust implicit in his every movement, how much he gave himself to John so naturally, so willingly. Working slowly, John marveled at the sight of his fingers stretching Ravishan. Ravishan's cock was so hard it curved up, almost brushing his belly. John bent forward and licked up the length of it as he pushed a third finger into Ravishan. Ravishan cried out softly again, but he pushed his hips down to meet John's hand.

Taking his time, John kept a steady rhythm with his hand until Ravishan felt relaxed and open. John's own erection was taut and straining again.

"Are you ready?" John asked and Ravishan nodded, looking a little unsure as he watched John slick oil over his cock. "Tell me if it's too much and we'll stop, okay?" Ravishan merely nodded again. "Promise me," John insisted, "this has to be good for both of us. I don't want to hurt you. I never want to hurt you, so you have to tell me."

"I promise," Ravishan rasped, his voice breaking with his own eager need.

"Turn on your side, it'll be easier for you."

Ravishan obeyed and John curled around behind him, pushing lightly on Ravishan's back to bend him forward.

John pushed in as slowly as he could stand, reaching for Ravishan's cock as he breached the first tight ring of muscle. He moved his mouth over Ravishan's shoulder blades, licked the hard bumps of his spine, to distract them both as he pushed deeper. 

The room was filled with their ragged breathing and faint wet friction of John's hand working Ravishan's erection. John had never had sex without a condom in Nayesi. He was unprepared for how different it felt. He did his best to hold still though he was so overwhelmed by the searing heat of Ravishan's body. He focused on his breathing, counting each one to control himself from just slamming into Ravishan, from taking the pleasure he so ardently required. He knew he needed to let Ravishan get used to being filled.

"Please, Jahn," Ravishan finally cried, arching back against him and John rocked his hips in slow thrusts, pulling out and sliding back in steadily.

John held Ravishan's hip and concentrated only on the tempo, pacing himself, trying not to start too rough, to make it good for Ravishan too. But Ravishan twisted beneath him, turning at the waist to look at John and John's need surged through him. He reached under Ravishan's knee and stretched his leg up, ankle to John's shoulder. John thrust in hard feeling the feverish heat of Ravishan grip him on every stroke.

"John." Ravishan's voice was hoarse as he cried out the Nayeshi name. "Don't stop, don't stop," he said desperately as John stilled and John knew he'd hit that place inside of Ravishan. He thrust harder, making Ravishan cry out every time, until he couldn't take it anymore.

Pulling all the way out, John grabbed Ravishan's hips and flipped him onto his back, his hands gripped behind Ravishan's knees and pressed them up to his chest as he pushed back in as deeply as he could. He moved in a demanding rhythm, barely able to slow himself. The heat of Ravishan around him, his desperate cries, made John's head spin as Ravishan reached for him and pulled him down. 

Ravishan's kiss was hungry, desperate and so needy that John wasn't sure he'd ever recover from it. He felt Ravishan's cock pressed between them and he reached for it as he captured Ravishan's mouth again. His hand had barely brushed Ravishan's hot hard cock when Ravishan cried out, breaking the kiss and tilting his head back. He came in long spurts over John's hand and both their stomachs.

The deep blue heat of John's own orgasm uncoiled, twisting through him, overtaking his senses as he grabbed Ravishan's hip, his come covered hand slipping as he tried to grip. Ravishan lifted his hips further, so eager to please and John tipped into the blue lightning flash of his orgasm. It rushed through him pulling him out of time, erasing everything but the pleasure of this connection to Ravishan.

John's body felt wrung out as he roused himself, lifting his weight off Ravishan and carefully pulling out. He rolled on to his back, arms still around Ravishan, pulling his lover tight against him as they both caught their breath.

"It was good?" Ravishan asked, his mouth smiling against John's collarbone.

John lifted his chin, seeking those dark eyes. "It was amazing. It was perfect," John answered.

It was perfect, John thought, that they should have shared this first time in a beautiful, sunlit room, so far from the dark places in their lives, something that finally, truly belonged only to them.

Ravishan's stomach growled softly. John laughed though he quieted it when he saw Ravishan blushing.

"I made you hungry," John said.

"You made me happy," Ravishan answered.

"Let me make you happier by finding us some breakfast. Come on, wash up with me," John said, pulling Ravishan from the bed and into his arms. "You make me happy," he whispered into Ravishan's dark hair, holding him tightly for second before leading him into the large bath tub in the next room, leading him back into the world that was so much more bearable with Ravishan by his side.

_~finis~_


End file.
